A. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a selvedge forming apparatus, a weaving machine using the selvedge forming apparatus and a method for forming a selvedge.
B. Related Art
A selvedge forming apparatus is known from WO 01186047. This selvedge forming apparatus positions an end of an inserted weft thread in a guide element of a holder which is positioned next to the shed. The end of this weft is blown into a subsequently formed shed by a device which is also positioned next to the shed. The blowing device includes at least one blowing opening for blowing the end of the weft thread into a subsequent shed. The blowing direction is parallel or at an angle with respect to the beat-up line from a position beside the woven fabric.
When weaving a fabric like a tire cord fabric in which the successive weft threads are woven at a relatively great distance from one another it may occur that the end of an inserted weft thread which is introduced in a subsequent shed is woven in an irregular form into the fabric.
It is an object of the present invention to improve a selvedge forming apparatus such that it may be used also for woven fabrics in which successive weft threads are woven in relatively great distance from one another with the advantage that the ends of the weft thread are woven regularly into the fabric.